


Behind The Camera Lens

by Nymphanna



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Designer Kim Namjoon, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Makeup Artist Jung Hoseok, Model AU, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Model Park Jimin, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, boss au, heavily implied namseok, main pairing vkook, sassy seokjin, side pairing yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphanna/pseuds/Nymphanna
Summary: ' Well I can tell by your eyes, why are you nervous?'' What?' Taehyung asks, put off by the sudden question.' Ah right,' Jungkook plasters on a look of mock surprise, ' Am I making you nervous?' the younger moves in closer. Taehyung feels his gaze drop to the floor, backing slightly away.  Jungkook snorts before bursting into full scale laughter, all traces of flirtatious behaviour gone.' Stop it,' Taehyung whines whilst the other tries to stop his uncontrollable laughter.' Sorry you just looked so scared...am I that bad?'' No you're just weird as hell.'Photographer Jeon Jungkook offers a student a place to stay in return for becoming a model for the company of the famous Min Yoongi. Falling for him wasn't part of the deal.





	1. Caramel Lattes and Calico Cats

**Author's Note:**

> What's up people? ( except the sky and definitely not my grades). I've just started writing this and I'll try my best to update regularly. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and have a nice day x

' No fucking way, no no no, you can't do this.'

   ' Yes I can and I just did.'

     ' She was a stray, she had nowhere to go.'

     ' Yes and because you didn't abide by my rules you have nowhere either.'

        The twenty year old scowls at the shorter man, ' Fine,' he says turning to go back inside.

      ' I expect you to leave the complex by six.' The man doesn't bother responding, instead shutting the apartment door. A small calico cat meows softly.

      The man sighs, running a hand through chestnut strands of hair, ' Look what you've done Blossom now we have nowhere to stay,' he scolds but his words have no real bite. Blossom spares him a glance before beginning to wash a dainty paw. The young man cranes his neck to look at the clock. He literally has two hours to grab his shit and get his ass out of the apartment. Panic seeps in and hot tears of anger spring to his eyes. Roughly he wipes them, there's no time for this. Taking a deep breath he begins to rifle through his belongings, chucking random belongings and mismatched outfits hastily into a suitcase.

    Two hours later he finds himself on a park bench with a cat carrier beside him. Golden brown and fiery red leaves cascade to the ground whilst others dance in the bitter wind whistling softly. Taehyung shivers, he definitely does not want to sleep on a park bench. He taps his feet impatiently, leaves crackling and crunching beneath his feet.

     ' Please pick up, please pick up,' he chants under his breath, almost as if he was casting a spell to make his friend answer his phone.

  ' Yo this is ya fav boi from Busan, please leave a message after the tone-' The brunette curses. Typical that Jimin wouldn't pick up now out of all times. Usually he'd be back home from practice by now to do the infinite mountain of coursework that each uni student struggles through. What on earth was he doing?

**********************************

The train was late. Jimin shifts uncomfortably on the cold seats on the platform. He shivers slightly, hugging his hoodie to generate some warmth. The train should be here within an hour. He'd get his work done. Everything is fine well minus his phone dying. There's a few others on the platform too, a middle aged man with a backpack, a group of teenagers and a tired looking woman constantly pacing around the platform. Jimin lowers his gaze. Only half an hour to go now.

      Then he notices something. The stifling stench of smoke thick in his nostrils. Jimin almost gasps for air only to be greeted with another pungent lungful of the substance. Only then does Jimin realise the close proximity he is in with the new stranger next to him. Warily he steals a look to his right. A young man, probably early twenties sits next him, puffing a cigarette with one hand and jotting something down onto a notepad with furious speed. He looks stressed to say the least with his hair slightly mussed and top two buttons of his shirt undone. Jimin wonders whether he should ask the man to stop but decides against it. The man has an intimidating aura but by the time the he gets onto his third cigarette Jimin's not sure if he can take much more. Furthermore if he shows back up at his apartment and Suho thinks that he's smoked he's in for a lecture for sure.

     Suddenly his fingers wrap around something in his pocket. He pulls out the foreign object, almost laughing when he finds a lollipop from about a month ago. Stealing a furtive glance, the man is still preoccupied with the notebook. He takes the lollipop and taps it against the dark haired stranger's shoulder. The man stirs turning around with a slight pout which quickly turns to an expression of surprise. Jimin holds his breath. The man says nothing but instead smirks and stubs the cigarette out with a heavy boot, shoving the lollipop into his mouth and returning to whatever he was writing.

      The next ten minutes pass relatively fast with the train eventually reaching the station. Jimin heaves a long sigh of relief, before getting up and hauling his sports bag on his shoulder. He's about to leave when a cold hand grips his wrist. The dark haired stranger chuckles at his look of surprise before taking the brightly coloured sweet out of his mouth and placing it in Jimin's. Too stunned to be repulsed, Jimin watches the man walk into a carriage before rushing off eager not to be left behind.

*********************

' You seem troubled.'

     Taehyung looks up irritated. He's rang both Jackson and Jisoo from his apartment complex as well as his co-worker Soyeon and none have picked up.

    ' Yeah I guess you could say that.'

       ' Care to spill the tea?' 

         Taehyung snorts at the man's use of language. He doesn't look that old maybe even younger than him with a camera clasped in his hands.

       ' This rascal got me kicked out of my apartment,' he explains motioning to the cat carrier, ' she was a stray and she followed me home from work and I couldn't bear to throw her out. Pretty sure my absolute snake of a neighbour ratted on me and nobody is answering my calls.'

        The man gazes at him intently, ' Well I'm sure you could always sleep in a tree.'

        Taehyung barks out a humourless laugh, ' Something like that.'

   ' Or I propose a different idea, if you care to accompany me for a bite to eat because I am fucking starving. Pizza? Noodles? McDonald's?'

           Taehyung stares up at him, mouth agape.

****************************

      ' Jeon Jungkook, ' the man extends his hand to Taehyung, mouth full of ramen.

       ' Kim Taehyung,' Taehyung accepts the awkward handshake.

  ' So you can stay with me, I just need a favour in return, more specifically I need you to meet a certain someone.'

     ' Okay and this isn't a plan to kidnap and murder me?' 

        ' If course not, I don't take my victims out to dinner.'

   Taehyung rolls his eyes, shovelling more piping hot noodles into his mouth because he hasn't eaten since two in the afternoon and despite finishing growing two years ago, his appetite hasn't really slacked off, 'So who do you want me to meet?'

' Ever heard of Hyangsu Hana or Min Yoongi?' Taehyung's eyes widen, ' I want you to meet him,' Jungkook beams brightly.

      Just then Taehyung begins choking. Jungkook slaps his back, passing him a glass of water, ' Good job we're not in a fancy restaurant eh?'

    ' How? What and why?' 

        ' Well I work for him and-'

     ' You work for him? How old are you?'

   Jungkook grins, ' Just turned nineteen there in September. I was at a photography workshop in uni and suddenly Yoongi appears looking for photographers and he chose me so I've been working at Hyangsu Hana ever since. He's looking to hire some fresh faced and non-egocentric models since some of the last ones got rather mouthy about their pay.'

   Taehyung stares at him in a mixture of total wonder and confusion, ' So why do you want me to go and see him?'

     ' To apply for being a model of course.'

    Taehyung nearly spits out his water. Jungkook quirks an eyebrow amused, ' You want me to go and see if Min Yoongi will hire me as a model?' the older man asks dumbfounded.

  ' Um yes...you sound surprised?'

    ' But this isn't just catalogue modelling, this is working for the notorious perfectionist, the Min Yoongi.'

    ' And what? You're really beautiful and you seem to have a nice personality even if your are a little sassy at times,' Jungkook tells him nonchalantly before finishing off the last of his ramen.

' Um thank you....'

' No problem, so you up for it?'

   ' Yeah sure but how does this correlate with me staying with you?' Taehyung asks mildly confused. 

' Well this is a paid job obviously so you can contribute a little when living with me.'

     Taehyung nods eagerly. Then it dawns on him: He might not get picked, ' What if I'm not chosen?'

  Jungkook laughs  ' Trust me, Yoongi would be a fool to let you go.'

*******************************

' Damn your apartment's really nice,' Taehyung says admiring several pieces of art on the wall, ' Who's the artist?'

    ' Ah that's some work I do in my spare time.'

   ' You're really annoying Jungkook.'

   ' What?'

    ' You seem to be good at everything?'

   ' Well you haven't seen me cook, I once burned biscuits in the microwave.'

    Taehyung snickers, ' Why the hell did you put biscuits into a microwave?'

    Jungkook looks at him sheepishly, ' I was trying to make smores. Thank goodness for Seokjin, he's one of the models and has to be related to Gordon Ramsay. No seriously his cooking is amazing. Sorry I'm bombarding you, Yoongi will be free tomorrow afternoon so I can take you to see him then.'

    Taehyung nods, a little overwhelmed, ' So do I sleep on the sofa?'

  A sly smirk forms on the younger's face, ' Well yeah, unless you were planning to sleep with me?'

         Taehyung feels himself burn bright red.

********************************

 ' Sorry about not picking up last night, I was exhausted and then the train was late and then my phone died,' Jimin slides into the chair opposite him, accompanied by two coffees. Taehyung smiles when he sees his favourite: a caramel latte with extra cream.

    ' Don't worry about it, I got sorted and I might potentially have a job...'

   Jimin stares at him with wide eyes, ' Really? Where?'

  ' I'm staying with a photographer in return for becoming a model at Hyangsu Hana,' Taehyung tells him in a hushed tone.

   ' What the fuck is a Hangasue Hannah?' asks a perplexed Jimin.

    ' Um hello? Are you living in the stone age? Hyangsu Hana famous for their perfume and aftershave collection and you have no idea what it is?'

' Pretty much....'

  Taehyung whips out his phone, ' Surely you must know who this is,' holding up a picture, Jimin can see an attractive young businessman of the name Min Yoongi according to Wikipedia. Somehow he looks familiar but Jimin reckons it's probably sleep deprivation taking it's toll.

  ' Wow Tae that's amazing, I hope you get the job, this could lead to a lot of opportunities,' the silver haired man says excitedly looking at the product reviews.

  ' I hope so too, I'm going for an interview this afternoon.'

   ' Oh pygmy puffs, I have another dance practice for the festival in an hour so I need to get to the station to buy one now or Kai will eat me.'

   Taehyung waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

     ' Ew what? Nasty.'

     ' Don't play innocent Park.'

********************************

The heavens open and next thing Jimin knows he's soaked to the bone. Droplets of rain spiral to the earth, steadily pitter-pattering onto the roads below. Continuing to pound on him heavily Jimin decides that he must look like a drowned rat, heck maybe even worse that Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers. 

    Shielding himself with his bag, he runs through the elements determined not to have to wait an hour again for the train. 

  ' What? Ten minutes!' Jimin yells, jostling through the crowds to the station. He hears nothing but the erratic drumming of his heart and the constant thrum of the rain. He'll just have to buy a ticket whilst on the train. So much for Kai saying he'd let them finish early.

   ' Platform ten, there's eight and seven, got it got!' hurtling another hundred metres he just about makes it to the train which is already packed. His legs feel like jelly and his fingers are swollen and numb. Throwing himself on the first seat he finds he doesn't notice the person across from him.

   ' You've got me addicted to lollipops now,' a raspy voice fills his ears and Jimin's eyes fly open. It's the same onyx haired man from yesterday except today he's wearing a shirt with trousers and suspenders which looks weirdly good with the hat perched on his head.

    Jimin clears his throat, ' Hm yeah? Well don't come after me if you get diabetes type two.'

    The man flashes a gummy smile which Jimin feels like he recognises somehow, something with Taehyung...but he never even brought this guy up into the conversation. 

    ' I don't usually go for sweet things,' the man states loosening his tie a little, ' What's wrong you're staring, hello?'

   ' Sorry but I think I recognise you from somewhere else,' Jimin blurts out before he can stop himself.

     ' Ah sorry how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Min Yoongi.'

     Jimin feels a jolt of electricity run up his spine, his mouth hangs open in horror, ' I'm so sorry,' he whispers.

     Min Yoongi laughs heartily, ' Do you think that really bothers me? You at uni?'

      Jimin nods, ' I'm doing performing arts hence the dance stuff.'

       ' Sunshine I was once like you at uni to and my focus definitely not on companies trying to sell the latest fragrance.'

      ' I just feel bad that I didn't know...'

    ' Well don't, I'm just another person making a living.'

      ' You don't look that old...'

     ' Well thank goodness because Hoseok keeps telling me I'm getting wrinkles at only twenty six years years old,'  the man pauses for a second, ' What's your name?'

     ' Park Jimin, twenty years old.'

    ' Okay then Park Jimin twenty years old, I can't guarantee this will be permanent or will work but I'm on my way to interview new models for the company. How would you like to give it a go? If you do well we'll consider payment and a permanent place.'

    ' Yes, are you sure? I mean this is a pretty big thing?'

    ' I'm certain, come visit on Monday, we'll have a trial fortnight and if all goes well we can consider a contract. Could be helpful for all the student stuff or who knows maybe you'll become one of the faces for Hyangsu Hana...here take this,' the man reaches for a business card handing it over to the silver haired younger. ' I'll let reception know that I sent for you, then they'll tell you what to do.'

   ' Thank you.'

    ' I can't guarantee you a place sweetheart,'  Yoongi warns him sternly, ' but time will tell.'

With hurried farewells they separate. Jimin stops at the coffee shop waiting at a table with a caramel latte with extra cream and a cortado. Taehyung will never believe this.


	2. Meeting Min Yoongi and Wilfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry forgot to add that this fic will most likely be slow burn. In this chapter we meet Wilfred and once again our favourite skinny legend Blossom. Stay tuned for next chapter to meet Taehyung and Jimin's co-workers.

 

         *****************

Taehyung raises an eyebrow in suspicion, ' Another free caramel latte?'

      ' Yeah to sweeten your saltiness, Jennie told me you got extra salty with your apartment manager.'

   ' Yeah well I keep running into him at the supermarket and he's still bitter with me. Apparently it's my fault that Lee Seungri tried to bring a snake into his apartment yesterday,' the brunette huffs.

  Jimin shakes his head in response, ' Tut tut, setting a bad example for the others.'

    ' So did you invite me to spill some spicy news or insult my love of pets?'

  ' Hm a little bit of both, I met Min Yoongi twice.'

    ' Oh...Hang on you met Min Yoongi? Boy what and how?' Taehyung screams in sheer excitement, slamming a hand onto the table. Several heads turn giving them looks of either disgust or annoyance.

   ' Shut up,' Jimin hisses, ' I don't want this spread around. I only recognised him the second time and he wants me to go to whatever casting thing you're going to.'

   ' Slow down,' Taehyung whispers loudly but by now it doesn't matter anyways, the hustle and bustle of the cosy coffee shop masking their conversation.

   ' Let's go,' Jimin tugs Taehyung's sleeve, ' I'll explain the rest outside.'

**************************

' Jungkook what am I supposed to wear to this?' Taehyung asks worriedly. They have an hour before the interview and Taehyung is far from being ready.

    ' Something neutral. Neutral or dark colours, don't bother with makeup or accessories. Yoongi will want to know what you look like without all of that and will want a glimpse of your personality. You'll probably be monitored over a two week trial period and if you have a good work ethic, a contract can be considered.'

    Taehyung stands nervously in line with the other hopefuls, his grip tight on the headshots Jungkook had taken off him earlier. A train of thoughts barrel through his mind. This is completely foreign to him whilst other models around him seem to carry portfolios and confidence. Absorbed by his inner turmoil, he barely notices the voice snapping him out of his worried trance.

    A woman stands before him hair scraped into a tight bun, ' It's your turn now, I hope you've brought the items required,' she informs him. Taehyung follows the clicking of her heels until they reach a lift, ' third floor, door on the right,' and with that she's off.

   Now Taehyung waits outside the heavy wooden door, nerves bubbling in his stomach. This has to be a bad idea. Inhaling deeply, he knocks the door.

     ' Come in,' a voice responds. Well here goes nothing.

    Taehyung knew that meeting Min Yoongi would be a nerve-wracking, nausea-inducing experience but this...this is far worse. The first thing Taehyung notices is his intense, unreadable gaze. Then he notices the man's stance that screams dominant, the leader and assertive. 

' You can take a seat,' lastly it's that voice, deep and formidable. Taehyung manages to sit down before collapsing, ' let's begin shall we? What's your name?'

  ' Kim Taehyung.'

   ' Oh...' the man's expression scrunches up into something unreadable, ' you're the one Jeon Jungkook told me I'd be a fool not to hire. How do you know each other?'

   ' We just met yesterday when he offered me a place to stay in....so I..I mean he told me I could to see about getting a job in return,' Taehyung mentally curses at himself to stop stammering.

   ' Hm I see, do you have any previous experience working in the modelling industry?'

   ' No I don't but I have these,' he says pulling out the headshots.

  Min Yoongi picks them up, eyes raking over each one skeptically, ' What do you think makes you different from other candidates?'

    Taehyung pauses a moment before answering, ' I'm willing to try new things but I think most importantly my aim is to help bring the focus to the product, not so much myself.'

  The businessman leans back eyeing him with interest, ' So what are your future goals and plans five years from now?'

   ' They're not extremely specific,' Taehyung begins trying to form words despite his anxious state, ' but I'd like to move on from university to a career that I'm passionate about even if it does take a while to figure out what that'll be.'

' What's your favourite qualities about yourself?'

' I value teamwork and I enjoy a challenge.'

   ' Good,' Yoongi nods, ' the trial period starts on Monday, arrive at eleven sharp, we have a new product to launch and very little time before promotions. Go to reception first and they will tell you where to go.'

' Thank you sir,' Taehyung bows, exiting the room before he has a chance to faint. Jungkook is waiting outside leaning against the wall smiling, ' What did you think?'

  ' He's pretty intense.'

*****************************

     Over the next few days Taehyung doesn't see Jungkook too much due to several meetings and late night shoots. However that Sunday night he decides it'd be good for the older man to practice a little before the real thing.

   ' Okay let's try something,' Jungkook says picking up a bag, ' stand against the white wall...now turn your shoulder this way,' the man moves to shift Taehyung's position. He pauses briefly almost like he is analysing the other, ' You look tense,' he comments, ' Just relax and be yourself yeah?'

Taehyung nods solemnly, trying to relax his shoulders.

  Jungkook takes a few snaps before pausing again, his brows scrunched up in concentration, ' Your facial expressions are giving you away.'

' What do you mean?'

' Well I can tell by your eyes, why are you nervous?'

  ' What?' Taehyung asks, put off by the sudden question.

  ' Ah right,' Jungkook plasters on a look of mock surprise, ' Am I making you nervous?' the younger moves in closer. Taehyung feels his gaze drop to the floor, backing slightly away.  Jungkook snorts before bursting into full scale laughter, all traces of flirtatious behaviour gone.

  ' Stop it,' Taehyung whines whilst the other tries to stop his uncontrollable laughter.

  ' Sorry you just looked so scared...am I that bad?'

   ' No you're just weird as hell.'

   Jungkook grins, ' Hey I have another idea....here come on over Blossom,' he coos. The calico pads over to him purring. Taehyung eyes him with confusion.

   ' What are you doing?'

    ' This little cutie is gonna join us for the shoot,' he declares handing Taehyung his cat. Snapping a couple of photos, he nods his head in approval, ' You look far more relaxed, only problem is you're being upstaged by your cat,' he continues bending down to ruffle the small cat's fur.

  Taehyung rolls his eyes, ' Planning to replace me with Blossom?'

 Jungkook grins cheekily, ' Maybe I would, I might have to steal her.'

  ' Don't even try, she likes me more anyways.'

 ' You're a dodgy owner though,' Jungkook argues, ' You tried feeding her scrambled egg for breakfast and tried to take her on a walk.'

  ' Egg has protein,' the brunette protests defiantly, ' and I'm helping her get exercise.'

    ' Hang on...' Jungkook scans the clock, ' what the hell it's three am? We should go to bed Tae, we have to be there at seven thirty.'

  ' Alright, good night Kook.'

   ' Night Tae.'

************************

  Moonlight filters through the cracks into the living room. On the sofa Taehyung sleeps, his face a picture of serenity. The apartment is silent except the occasional rev of a car engine and the steady ticking of the kitchen clock. The man stirs slightly. Then his eyes fly open. He sighs, feeling slightly anxious, wondering why he suddenly woke up. The sheets on top of him suddenly feel heavy. He gives it a tug and gasps. Something or someone else is on it. He can just about make out a hunched silhouette, he launches himself at it resulting in a pained yell breaking the night's silence.

' Ouch! Get off me!'

  ' Jungkook, what are you doing?' Taehyung asks, switching on the light.

    ' There's this big ass spider on my wall beside my bed and there's no way I'm touching it.'

 Taehyung sighs, wandering off to Jungkook's room, the younger cautiously following behind him. ' Oh my gosh, that's huge,' Taehyung whispers, ' should we throw something at it?'

  ' No, I'll feel bad.'

  ' Why don't we introduce ourselves to it and see what it does. Maybe we could call it Wilfred and keep it as a pet.'

   Jungkook glares at him, ' We are not keeping Wilfred, we'd have to feed him or her flies which I am not hunting for, he grabs a cup, ' Wilfred is going back into the wild.'

  ' Fine,' Taehyung opens a window, taking the cup from Jungkook he holds it beneath the spider, ' Right get...get a book and flick Wilfred into it.'

   ' Okay...ugh!' Jungkook shrieks dropping Wilfred into the cup with a shudder, ' put it out now,' he demands, ushering the chestnut haired boy to the window.'

   With hurried goodbyes Taehyung puts Wilfred outside. The sky is now painted with a flurry of pink and pale blue and with dawn here, Taehyung collapses onto the bed exhausted. Jungkook not having the heart to move him back to the sofa, flops down next to him, shutting his heavy eyes.

********************

' Hiya, ' Taehyung greets Jimin with a yawn who's waiting for him on a leather sofa at reception.

  ' Hey, I thought you might need this,' he holds out a familiar coffee cup. Taehyung releases an excited squeak.

  ' Thanks Jimin, you're honestly the best,' he tells him before taking a swig of the caffeine loaded beverage. His face scrunches up, spluttering and coughing.

   ' I also thought you might need something a little stronger,' Jimin adds with a wicked grin.

Before Taehyung can make any further comments, a man kitted out in denim and a shock of tangerine hair appears before them, smiling brightly, ' You must be Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin,' he begins, ' you're late.'

  ' Are we in trouble?' Taehyung queries.

  The man stops, contemplating what to say, ' Well...let's just say Min Yoongi isn't a person you want to get on the wrong side of he. He proposed to take the newbies on a tour of the building and everyone else is here...' he falters nothing the two other men exchange a look of despair, ' at least you're here now,' he finishes, his tone bright but not quite reaching his eyes.

****************************

' What kind of time do you call this?' Min Yoongi snarls at both men's arrival, ' not acceptable, keep this up and you won't last a week. You have kept not only the staff here waiting but the other new models too. We have very little time, two weeks to shoot for this product before promotions go out. Then we have three months to release the rest of the related products to this new range and by early spring marks the start of several events where we will be surrounded by our rivals. Let's go,' he stands up beckoning Taehyung and Jimin as well as another two girls and a boy to follow.

  Jimin rushes to move past the man, flinching when he hears the hiss of ' Wait.'

  ' Yes?' he asks not daring to make eye contact.

   ' You seem to have a thing for being late Park Jimin.'

   ' I'm sorry it won't happen again.'

  Yoongi's eyes soften a little as he notices the genuineness in the other boy's apology, ' Fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Wilfred x


End file.
